


Intoxicating

by meltingrabbit



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Casual Sex, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingrabbit/pseuds/meltingrabbit
Summary: A collection of steamy fics with varying kinks! Pairings are listed in each chapter but this is mainly OT4 with focuses on different dynamics. More characters, tags, and warnings will be added in the future!Kinks will be listed in the chapter notes as well!





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!! This is my first in a long time writing for a fandom! Thanks for joining me on this ride and I hope it’s to your liking!
> 
> This is extremely self indulgent – a lot of this will be set in a modern day AU where the crew is a bit punky and alternative...! The setting may change though depending on my mood… But I hope it’s a good read all the same!
> 
> I like…a lot of kinks…and I multiship to hell and back… Please feel welcome to leave your thoughts or suggestions for pairings or kinks in the comments! I’m not too sure how often I will update but I am always down to talk about pairings!!
> 
> Each chapter should have the main pairing listed in the title! I’ll probably mention kinks in the notes section and add more tags as I upload more chapters! More characters/pairings will be added to the tags too, but this is predominately a fic where all the dudes do the deed with each other at some point...! Thanks again and enjoy!

Hi there! Thanks for opening this up! The first chapter will be featuring Noctis/Prompto as the main pairing! The main kink here is oral sex. Thanks for stopping by again and enjoy!

* * *

The first time they meet is at a party. Noctis is thrumming with unease. He’s not a fan of crowds, and his status doesn’t deter the curious gazes he catches from every direction. He was relieved to recognize a few people, but Gladiolus Amiticia seems to know more people than the amount of residents in Insomnia. Well - that’s a gross exaggeration, but Noctis felt wary either way.

He’s glad he came with Ignis. Tall and handsome Ignis who shields him from tactless party goers with his sparkling eyes and polite smile. Noctis knew Gladio because their fathers were friends and worked closely together. The Amiticias were basically the Crown’s bodyguards. He’d known Ignis because he was hired to be Noctis’ personal tutor from an early age. There was a brief period where Noctis was homeschooled so he could recover properly from a terrible injury in his youth. He became distant and it was quite a challenge for Ignis to connect. But in time they had become very close and Ignis continued to be his tutor well until Noctis was in university.

“Hey you made it!” Noctis and Ignis weaved around the gaggles of people until they found Gladio in the crowd. He was leaning against a door frame and was chatting animatedly to a few people. Noctis immediately recognized his younger sister Iris, but there were two more people laughing at whatever Gladio had said. Both were blonde, one a curvy woman with a soft smile and the other a man with a wild mop of hair that Noctis guessed to be his age.

“I’m amazed, frankly. There’s quite the line outside to escape the cold,” Ignis approached the group and gave Iris a peck on the cheek. He nodded politely at the blondes but Noctis noticed a small twitch at the corner of Ignis’ lip. He looked back to see the blonde male pulling his cup to his mouth, eyes half lidded with something Noctis couldn’t quite discern.

“Shit, really? Half these people didn’t even RSVP.”

“Didn’t you say yourself no one RSVPs?” Iris chided.

“Okay, whatever. Point taken. Happy New Year’s all the same, fellas! Iggy you know Prompto and Cindy. Noctis, this is Prompto and Cindy! Cindy does the maintenance on my car and Prompto’s one of Iggy’s other client.”

Noctis should have known. He immediately recognized Ignis’ complex ink work around Prompto’s neck - a detailed skull and crossbones at the base with two pistols framing either side. Noctis also noticed how deep of a cut Prompto’s v-neck had and how four pairs of piercings glittered around those collarbones.

“Hey, sugar! Pleased to meet you,” Cindy raised her cup at Noctis and he tipped his head forward.

Prompto took a quick swig from his cup and locked eyes with Noctis. “Ahhhh, so this is the Noct I hear so much about!” He swiped his tongue over his top lip and grinned. Noctis hadn’t noticed the two little barbells on the left side of Prompto’s mouth. They were distracting.

“A-ah...Hey...I guess?” Gladio clapped him on the shoulder and jostled him a bit him.

“Loosen up, Princess! It’s a party for Six’s sake! Let me grab you a beer or something - come with me, Iggy.” Noctis stiffened despite Gladio’s encouragement, wondering how he could relax in a packed house with dozens of eyes on him. It didn’t help that the people he was introduced to were both very attractive and eyeing him with interest.

Gladio slung an arm over Ignis’ shoulder and led him away from the group, making Noctis look back with panic written all over his face. Ignis nodded apologetically. He could sense his distaste and knew Noct would be pouting about this later. Ignis would have to work his way back into his good graces with fruit tarts.

Truthfully, Noctis could fare well with unfamiliar social situations. He just didn’t like people talking to him simply because he was a prince. Sure his father oversaw all political matters but the people acted as if he was more important than the First Secretary of Accordo. Camelia Claustra was in power because she was elected. Noctis happened to be born into the Lucis Caelum lineage. Noctis didn’t care about royalty, it just pushed all these burdens on his plate he didn’t ask for.

So he wasn’t surprised when people at the party tried to step in his path to talk to him. All they wanted was to take a selfie and brag they had met the Crown Prince of Insomnia. He unconsciously sighed through his nose, longing for some normalcy.

“Aw, don’t be so down, darlin’! It’s New Year’s Eve!” Cindy shot him a small wink and Noct scrambled not to seem rude.

“Sorry - ‘m just not too used to being at huge parties like this.”

“Ugh, tell me about it. It feels like we’re always at royal functions than regular parties,” Iris stood a little straighter and imitated the mannerisms of a palace advisor. “Lady Amiticia! Your father would disapprove if you missed the Winter Soulstice in favor for this ‘Elf on the Shelf’ nonsense! Take off that gaudy costume and change into your ball gown this instant!” Noctis seemed to only focus on Prompto’s soft laugh when all four of them chuckled at the impression.

“Thank Gods for Gladio. He always manages to supply a distillery’s worth of alcohol and invite all the hot people in town,” Prompto tapped his cup against Cindy’s. There was a small twinge in Noctis’ stomach when Cindy hummed thoughtfully with a secretive smirk. However, it immediately dissipated when Prompto caught his gaze. “I might have someone to kiss at midnight.”

“Didn’t you literally eat Aranea’s face last year?”

“Aranea? I sure ate her leather boot up my ass for trying,”

There was a warm tingle in Noctis’ chest when Prompto spoke. At first he thought it was the temperature inside, warm bodies pressed against each other and laughing over their drinks with rosy faces. Prompto’s smile was contagious to say the least. A moment ago the prince was mildly put off and the next his cheeks were radiating a pleasant heat when Prompto looked his way. He found himself nervously tugging at the hem off his jacket, glancing away from the other male lest he get caught staring for a second time.

They continued talking while they waited for Gladio and Ignis to return. Prompto was a photographer and had met Gladio through Ignis, as previously mentioned. Noctis was confused as to why Prompto had heard so much about the him but he had failed to hear anything about the other man from his friends. He settled on the notion that talking about the prince was probably more interesting than the reverse. It still nagged at him in the back of his mind, though.

He pushed the thoughts out of his head to admire Prompto’s tattoos instead. Prompto shrugged off his leather jacket to show off two half sleeves on either arm and some intricate artwork on his forearms. They all had Ignis’ special touch and flare and Noctis beamed at how pleased Prompto was over them. “Iggy’s a genius!” he gushed happily.

Cindy and Gladio were long time friends, previously an ex fling. He vaguely remembered a few years back in high school when Gladio would describe this bombshell blonde he met in town that wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty and work hard. This must have been the same woman, because Cindy went on about how she was taking over the family mechanic business and wanted to expand. Her family had initially started in Hammerhead, and she moved over to Insomnia a few years back to open up the next big shop. She had dated Gladio briefly at the time, but now they were just friends. Noctis rolled his eyes when Cindy laughed about the time Gladio flirted with her girlfriend Holly, unaware that the two were an item when Cindy brought her to last year’s party.

“How come I didn’t see your face at last year’s bash, dude?” Prompto asked, and Noctis tried to remember why he wasn’t there.

“Pretty sure it was some princely duty crap. But I did get an invite,” Noctis offered. Prompto replied with a hum. The meat of his right cheek sucked in a little as he chewed it in thought.

“Bummer. Bet you would’ve been a better kiss than Aranea.”

Noctis almost squawked at the blatant flirting, choosing to yelp instead when a cold and wet object pressed against his neck. There was a booming laugh and Noctis felt whatever was pressed into his neck fall into his hands.

“Now, now. Aranea’s a lovely catch. Your sloppy excuse for a snog is to blame,” Ignis brought a red cup to his lips while Gladio motioned for Noct to twist the top off his bottle. Prompto gasped dramatically at the remark.

“Me? _Sloppy_? I dare say I’m wounded, Ignis!”

“Wounded because it’s the truth? Or because he should know better?”

“Both! Duh!” Everyone laughed at Prompto’s theatrics. Soon Noctis was buzzing with the delightful warmth of alcohol and the radiance of Prompto’s smile. Gladio kept pushing bottles and cups into his hand (much to Iris and Ignis’ disapproval), and Noctis accepted in hopes he could relax around his energetic new friend. The music blaring overhead was deafening and it seemed like more people were feeding into Gladio’s house. He wasn’t sure if it was an unconscious decision, but Noctis huddled closer into Prompto’s personal space to continue talking. The others were still near them, but they were off discussing Gladio’s recent woes with his Glaive friends or were roped into interacting with fellow party goers. He didn’t mind. Prompto didn’t seem to either.

Somehow they gravitated further and further away from the group until they were well into the hallway. There were some people leaning against the walls, but they were too distracted with their own conversations to notice Prompto tugging Noctis along. That was a relief; there was a royal agreement with the press to keep Noctis out of the tabloids for a few more years. There was the occasional candid snapshot posted online of Noctis at his university or off shopping, but they were immediately removed for Noctis to have a sense of privacy.

The two of them settled at the end of the hall, a vacant bathroom to the right of Prompto and a couple two yards behind them giggling over their cups.

“Sorry, it’s a bit too loud back there. Can barely hear myself think,” Prompto sounded breathless, cheeks flushed from the liquor and eyes glittering from what little light fed into the dark hallway. A lump formed in Noctis’ throat looking at the expanse of pale freckled around his neckline. He swallowed, realizing his mouth was bone dry.

“S’okay. It’s hot in the main room anyways,” The blonde grinned at that, clearly pleased that Noctis had no objections to move away from the comfort of his friends. He leaned against the frame to the bathroom and tilted his head, and Noctis tried to delicately clear his throat before he sipped from his cup. Those damn piercings on the collarbone were distracting too.

“Hurt like a mother fucker, if you’re wondering,” Noctis snapped his attention back to Prompto. He mentally applauded himself for not spluttering when Prompto brought up a hand to push his neckline down a little lower. Now he was being a tease. “There’s easier ways of piercing this area, but I like how these looked!”

“Why?” The word tumbled out his mouth before he could stop himself. He wanted to kick himself. What a stupid question! But Prompto laughed with no hesitation - he wasn’t sure if it was out of pity or genuine joy.

“They look sexy! Don’t you agree?” His eyes flashed mischievously. Okay, literally what the fuck. There was no doubt Prompto was coming onto him. And it wasn’t even bad; the way Prompto moved and spoke was enticing. He was laying it on thick but Noctis wanted more. He wanted to smother himself in everything Prompto had to offer.

A few more beats of silence passed. Prompto’s lopsided grin grew wider at Noctis’ bewilderment.

“Come on Prince Charming… Don’t tell me you’re a virgin?” A sweaty hand combed through black hair with a million responses going through his mind. He didn’t expect to hook up with anyone at this party, let alone kiss anyone at the stroke of midnight. He was used to people trying to worm their way into his space but he wasn’t too familiar with lusting after someone too.

“Fuck, I mean, no but - I… Six, are we really doing this right now?”

Prompto matched his shaky laugh with a small trill of his own. He scooted closer to Noctis until their faces were a few inches apart. From this view, Noctis could see the scattered freckles and moles across the other’s face. He could smell whatever Prompto had been drinking the entire night, sweet and sharp.

“We don’t have to do anything. I think you’re hot and would be interested in doing more than kissing at midnight,” He shifted, bringing his face close to the prince’s jaw so that his breath tickled his ear. “But it’s cool if you’re not into it. I guess I was reading the wrong signals-”

“No - no, you’re,” He couldn’t breathe. It felt like his heart was beating faster than he could process. All that grounded him was the soft tickle against his left cheek and the small amount of a liquid swirling in his cup. “You’re...really cute...I’m just...a little nervous.”

He couldn’t see Prompto’s reaction with his head leaning forward on the blonde’s shoulder. The tint in his cheeks became ruddier from the honest confession, and his teeth worried his bottom lip. Noctis focused on the flirty hand that slipped underneath the back of his jacket, palm hot and comforting against the thin cotton of his shirt.

“You’re not drunk right? I don’t want to take advantage of you-” A breath hitched. How thoughtful. This was a good indicator Prompto wasn’t just a thirsty prick looking for a quick lay.

“What? No - just relaxed. Needed a bit of liquid courage to follow you down here.”

“Ahhhh, so you did want to get into my pants! Naughty, naughty, Prince Noctis!” The black haired man shushed him hastily. The couple they had seen earlier were pressed against the opposite wall and too fixated on kissing each other to pay any mind to Prompto and Noctis.

“Keep it down...! I don’t want Gladio to be teasing me about this any time soon!” Luckily his companion didn’t protest and swiftly pulled him into the bathroom. He wasn’t sure if anyone noticed their disappearance but the concern vanished quickly when two plump lips pressed against his own.

They didn’t bother turning on the bathroom light when they fumbled inside. The fond nips and sweet kisses they exchanged deserved more attention. The combination of warm metal from Prompto’s spider bite piercings contrasted with how plush his lips were. He wasn’t a sloppy kisser by far, eagerly nipping Noctis’ bottom lip and sucking the flesh gently into his mouth. It was dizzying but maybe that was from the combination of glee and blood rushing to his head. Or the sweet taste of the blonde’s drink being licked into his mouth. Either way, Noctis was panting into the kisses, tossing his cup into the sink carelessly to shove his hands underneath the front of Prompto’s shirt.

The other male practically purred at the timid fingertips skirting around his ribs and chest. Noctis felt emboldened by the soft sounds he swallowed, smoothing his hands over soft pecs and plucking pert nipples tenderly. A gentle tug and twist had Prompto gasping against Noctis’ mouth, and suddenly there were lithe hands tangling in his hair and tugging his face for desperate kisses. The taller teen received a particularly hard nibble when he ground his hips into Prompto’s. He reeled back with a soft hiss, but Prompto leered at him with half lidded eyes, smug to feel Noctis’ hot length straining against his jeans.

“You’re easy to please, I haven’t even touched you yet...” Noctis tweaked Prompto’s right nipple in retaliation, earning him a breathy moan and rolling hips into his pelvis. He smirked but the victory was short lived when Prompto squirmed away from his touch.

Noctis worried he may have been coming on too strong; maybe this was way more than Prompto had expected from the party as well. His breath caught in his throat when Prompto smoothed his shirt and dropped down to crouch on the ground. Even through his pants he could feel the warm puff of air against his crotch and his dick twitched for more attention. He couldn’t help but let out a stuttering breath when a face nuzzled against the in seam of his pants, and he felt a short wave of relief when the heel of Prompto’s hand pressed against his length.

He heard a satisfied chuckle echo the sound of his zipper coming undone. “Do you want me to suck you off?” Warm, moist air wafted over his erection and the prince almost yelled in frustration. “I want to feel your cock down my throat.”

“O-oh my Gods, what the fuck, Prompto?” The reply he got was a hot tongue prodding against the head of his cock. He could feel a wet spot where his boxer briefs were taut against his dick, but it was sopping now from the wet velvet encasing the glans. There were gentle sucks and open mouthed kisses placed through the material and it just wasn’t enough stimulus.

Noctis aimlessly reached down to bury his hand in the soft tufts of gold below him. He tugged him off gently. “Please don’t tease,” His eyes still had not adjusted to the darkness around him, but he could see the faint glint of a smile beneath him. Fucking minx.

“Will I be punished if I don’t listen?” Noctis was close to considering it with the way that smart mouth was talking to him. He grunted, jerking his hips forward so that his cock poked insistently at Prompto’s face. “Ooooh, he’s impatient...this will be fun…”

Thankfully Prompto brought his hands up to Noctis’ hips to tug his underwear and pants down. He motioned for the other man to hold up the hem of his shirt with his free hand, and he pushed the remaining obstacles of clothing down mid thigh. This was going to be quick by the looks of it, and it sounded like the New Year was drawing near with the loud boom of music and cheering outside. Noctis didn’t pay a second thought to the noise once he felt a soft wet tongue tease the slit of his cock.

“F-fuck,” The appendage pushed at the slit more, lapping up the precum greedily. It ran against the opening and wriggled at it gently, as if trying to push a bit of the tongue in. Noct’s cock was almost unsheathed when it was exposed to open air, and it didn’t take much prodding from Prompto’s tongue to push the foreskin back. A tickling heat slipped into the skin and a generous amount of precum oozed out from the gentle licks. Prompto made a delighted giggle when Noctis’ hips quaked again, and luckily he was rewarded with soft suckling around the corona. In no time his cock was wet from the open mouthed kisses and drags of his tongue. It was like Noctis ascended when Prompto sucked his length back into his mouth.

Half of his shaft was sucked into the blonde’s mouth. He could feel the the drag along the underside as Prompto pulled back. The cold air around his wet cock made him shiver, and he grunted when a sloppy kiss was placed against his frenulum. Prompto made a show of rubbing that spot back and forth over wet lips until Noctis cried out restlessly. He could feel the small smile against the head of his cock and tugged at Prompto’s soft hair again.

Prompto resumed sucking, bobbing his head a few times along his length before he pulled off with an audible pop, pumping Noctis quickly. His head dropped lower until his tongue teased the skin of his sac and Noctis choked out another moan. Prompto’s other hand came up to fondle his balls along with his tongue. He rotated between kitten licks and fondling for a few moments before he opened his mouth wide and sucked a heavy ball into his wet mouth. He laved at the skin and gave the same treatment to the other ball, suckling a little harder and rubbing whatever flesh wouldn’t fit into his mouth. Eyes watering and toes curling, Noctis decided he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Y-you said you wanted to feel my cock down your throat?” The hands and tongue playing with his dick stilled, making Noctis clench the handful of hair harder. “You want me to fuck your face?”

Prompto’s eyes were saucers in the darkness. _This_ was something he was definitely interested in, and the gravelly annoyance in Noctis’ voice made his cock jump eagerly.

“Don’t hold back, your Highness.” He popped the glans back into his mouth and hummed, signalling for the taller man to hold true on his threat.

Noctis all but slammed his hips forward and moaned in relief at the sweet suction around his cock. His cock was a little past halfway when he triggered Prompto’s gag reflex, but the blonde hurried forward in an attempt to swallow more. There was a wet gag but Prompto shifted around Noctis’ thrusts until his back was arched and his head was angled up to make deep throating easier. Neither of them could see but Prompto looked wanton in this position, scrambling to fit more of Noctis’ hardness into his throat.

“Shiva Almighty, you are too lewd to be real-” The prince could feel Prompto preen against his dick, spurred on by the praise and wrapping his tongue on the rapidly moving flesh in his mouth. A hand was tightly clutching the right leg of Noctis’ pants and the other rose to stroke his sac. When a curious thumb stroked along his perineum, Noctis spat out a string of curses. Prompto swallowed around the bulge that knocked into the back of his throat and could feel Noctis’ balls tighten in warning.

There was a debauched amount of saliva and precum dripping down his chin. Prompto’s mind was in a haze from the musky scent of sex and the weight in his mouth. He couldn’t escape because of the hand holding him in place at the base of his skull, tugging him forward to meet the frantic thrusts. When was the last time he got his face fucked this enthusiastically, and by someone as hot as Noctis Lucis fucking Caelum? He sure as hell couldn’t remember but this would be a blowjob he would never forget. The taste of Noct’s bitter precum was enough to make his own dick spring to attention.

A few more merciless jabs shoved that cock deeper into Prompto’s wet orifice before he was wrenched off Noctis’ dick. The blonde heaved and coughed, drool flying from his mouth while a thick line of spit and precum connected his puffy lips to Noctis’ swollen erection. But Prompto immediately shot forward once he gulped down a few more breaths of air. The hand that was playing with Noctis’ sac began to pump him feverishly, causing the prince to hiss and buck. Neither of them noticed the music stopped and loud cheering erupted outside the bathroom.

“I want your cum on my face,” Prompto rasped. Noctis was excited by the idea. His cock pulsed in that tight fist and he tugged Prompto’s face close. Prompto’s hand was soft and wet from all the mixed fluids, and it wasn’t going to take much more for him to be pushed over the edge.

“Fuck, I’m close…!” The hand on his cock twisted up and down his length desperately. Noctis pulled the hand on Prompto’s head away to slam against the wall for the light switch. He vaguely heard a chant outside but his ears were buzzing with the sound of his own heavy breathing and the obscene sound of flesh against flesh. The light flipped on just as Prompto leaned forward. Noct forgot to breathe the moment he saw that tantalizing mouth open invitingly, tongue out and flicking against the spongy tissue of his cock head. He felt Prompto pant out a laugh and those sly eyes narrowed with a challenge.

His orgasm seized him by surprise and it took him every ounce of strength to keep his eyes open and watch his seed paint Prompto’s scarlet face. The fist pumping down his length milked him dry, never losing its tempo as cum dribbled down the knuckle and onto the floor. A good amount of white was painted across the bridge of Prompto’s nose and the last remnants dropped into his open mouth. Another puff of laughter wafted against Noct’s flagging erection before juicy lips covered half the glans in a wet kiss.

“Happy New Year, Prince Noctis,” Prompto sang, giving Noctis’ cock a gentle suck to swallow any remaining bits of cum that he may have missed. The chanting had stopped some time ago and all they could hear were elated squeals over the sounds of bottles popping. “Thanks for the midnight kiss.”

Noctis huffed at the other’s cheek but smirked down at him. “Better than Aranea?” He dragged a thumb over Prompto bottom lip to smear a string of cum across it.

“Loads.” Prompto breathed back. His tongue wrapped around the digit to drag it into his mouth.

The first time they meet is at a party. The second time is in the privacy of Noct’s loft. Both times, Prompto was on his knees and begging for more attention from his new royal friend. Noctis was happy to oblige and punish Prompto for his sass.


End file.
